


Доброе утро.

by KirscheFai



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirscheFai/pseuds/KirscheFai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждого свое пробуждение, свое утро, к которому они так привыкли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доброе утро.

Наполеон любил долгий и хороший сон. Во-первых, главное его оружие – внешность и обаяние после хорошего отдыха были просто превосходны. Во-вторых, от недосыпа иной раз болела голова, пусть во время особо трудных заданий, когда приходилось не спать целыми сутками, это отходило на второй план, благодаря профессионализму. В-третьих, утро после такого сна казалось особенно чудесным, а день складывался более, чем хорошо. Что может быть лучше того, когда, проснувшись в роскошной кровати одного из дорогих номеров отеля, он не торопился вылезать из теплой постели, нежась, чаще всего, не один, а в компании какой-нибудь прелестницы?

Когда же все-таки Наполеон был один, увы, так получалось, то утро его было размеренным и ленивым. Он привставал, откидываясь спиной на мягкую подушку, перебирал в голове какие-либо незначительные детали и мелочи, которые не касались никаким образом ничего важного. А затем, когда валяться в постели становилось уже совсем скучно, Соло поднимался на ноги, накидывал обязательно халат и направлялся прямиком в теплый душ. Он мог приводить себя в порядок перед долгим днем, который неизвестно когда и где мог закончиться, минут сорок или даже целый час, что не смущало американского пижона – его так ласково называли Габи и Илья. Наполеон считал это вполне необходимым и естественным, не видя ничего зазорного. Конечно, советский минимализм рьяно осуждал подобную трату времени на свою внешность, но кто-то из них должен же выглядеть идеально до уложенной волосок к волоску прически и гладко выбритого лица.

Утро Наполеона Соло было бесстыдно роскошным и ленивым. Разумеется, когда он мог себе это позволить, но в любом другом случае старался сделать это максимально комфортно для себя.

После душа американец по обыкновению наслаждался завтраком, приготовленным исключительно самим и с любовью, если была кухня в организованной Уэверли квартире, а, если же это был отель, то тратил еще около двадцати минут, чтобы одеться и заказать завтрак в номер. В завтраке всегда был ароматный кофе со сливками и одной ложкой сахара для вкуса. Не считая себя ценителем, Наполеон не скрывал своей любви к приятному на вкус кофе, который не горчил, а отдавал терпким и сливочным вкусом. Сам завтрак был легким, но питательным, чтобы после не было неприятной тяжести в животе. О, да, Соло поощрял самого себя за любовь к расточительству, не меняя свои привычки даже под укоризненным взглядом Курякина, который не редко заставал картину, где Наполеон пил кофе из аккуратной белой чашки, которая была в одной руке, а во второй руке был номер свежей газеты или слабообжаренный тост с тонким слоем белкового омлета. 

Утро Наполеона должно быть роскошным, ленивым, размеренным и несомненно идеальным. Если, конечно, этому не мешает перестрелка, погоня, вскрытие сейфа, неудобная каморка, куда их затащило задание, или туго связанные веревкой руки и мокрый подвал. 

Илья всегда вставал рано и по будильнику. Сказывалась привычка, да и не любитель он был прохлаждаться в постели до обеда. Он даже не мог себе представить, что можно спать так долго, если, конечно, это не вынужденное обстоятельство – ранение, усталость или прочее в подобном духе. Илья вставал рано и сразу же поднимался на ноги, потягиваясь всем телом, ощущая, как от прохлады из открытого окна кожа покрывается мурашками. Спать в духоте он не мог – в комнате обязательно должно было быть чуть прохладно. Когда же приходилось делить комнату с Габи, то окно было приоткрыто совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы она не простыла или не замерзла во сне, а когда он спал один – то окно было открыто чуть ли не нараспашку.  
Утро Ильи Курякина было четко выверено по часам и строго выдрессировано. Разумеется, когда он мог себе это позволить. Все же издержки профессии могли навредить четкому расписанию.

После пробуждения Курякин делал зарядку или мог даже отправиться на пробежку, пока все еще спали, а на улице только-только занимался рассвет. Это было неизменным правилом Ильи Курякина, советского агента КГБ, которое и приучило его к продуктивному утру, ругая на чем свет стоит буржуйское пробуждение и трату времени. Далее следовал прохладный душ минут на пятнадцать и не больше. Илья предпочитал легкую небритость, чем заморачиваться с этим каждое утро. К своей внешности он относился почти легкомысленно, на не совсем скромный взгляд Соло, потому как не ему было соблазнять девиц, получая от них информацию. У Ильи на этот счет было свое строгое мнение военной выправки. Лишний лоск по утрам ему был ни к чему.

Завтрак Курякина начинался с крепкого чая. Кофе он не переносил на дух, какой бы вкус у того не был. Вот чай Илья мог пить литрами: обязательно крепкий, он мог заливать его молоком или добавлять лимон с сахаром, даже лить мед, когда его настроение с утра было более или менее хорошим, а под рукой был мед, который удовлетворял его придирчивому советскому вкусу. Пожалуй, к завтраку Илья был более чем придирчив, постоянно повторяя, что самый лучший завтрак может быть только в России, потому что только там самый настоящие мед и варенье. Варенье не пробовали ни Наполеон, ни Габи, поэтому им оставалось только догадываться о вкусе этой субстанции из ягод и фруктов, подозрительно напоминавшей привычный им джем. Еда должна была быть полна углеводами и белками. Никто не понимал, откуда у Курякина такой зверский аппетит с утра пораньше, но и не пытались это выяснить, потому что, когда русский был сытый, он зачастую был всем доволен. 

Когда в утреннем расписании Ильи в обычный день появлялись поправки, ему это не совсем нравилось. Дело даже было не во внезапных перестрелках, погонях и даже не в том, что нужно было прикрывать одну капиталистическую задницу, пока она копалась с сейфом или с веревками. Не совсем нравились поправки, но Курякин к ним быстро привыкал. 

В этом был виноват Соло.

Наполеон терпеть не мог, когда Илья наглым образом сваливал посреди ночи из постели, мотивируя это тем, что может проснуться Габи или это вообще не особо прилично. А вот их стоны большую часть ночи – это, конечно, прилично и Габи их, конечно, не услышит. Илья за секунды испарялся из номера или комнаты Соло, оставляя того в совершенно испорченном настроении и в ожидании дурного утра. У русского утро было такое же, как и всегда, а вот американцу приходилось недовольно поднимать брови за завтраком, нервируя одним только укоризненным взглядом. При этом не высыпались они оба. Когда же Наполеону надоели ребяческие выходки, а, тем более, споры, и он не подавал голоса, Илья как-то неожиданно оставался в кровати до утра. Может быть, так совпало, а, может быть, все дело во времени.  
Наполеону Соло особенно нравилось такое пробуждение. 

За ночь Курякин стискивал его в своих медвежьих объятьях, что становилось жарко даже самому Наполеону, но это компенсировало холод, что царил по обыкновению в спальне – окно было распахнуто, а русскому, что спал с голой спиной было хоть бы что. Наполеон сразу же ежился от неприятных мурашек, поспешно натягивал одеяло и копошился так, что Илья обязательно просыпался. А еще Соло был недоволен, что сон уходил от него почему-то раньше обычного. Он был недоволен ровно до тех пор, пока сухие губы не целовали его слепо за ухом, а руки не сжимались еще сильнее, приказывая уже не дергаться и затихнуть. 

Это было другое утро, когда Наполеон просыпался раньше, а вот Илье хотелось полежать подольше. 

Иногда Соло все-таки засыпал, убаюканный чужим теплом, и утро они делили одно на двоих вплоть до завтрака, за котором было опять все по привычному сценарию вплоть до следующего раза, когда сценарий и привычный план Курякина давали сбой сразу вместе. А бывало, что Наполеон не хотел засыпать, превращая раннее утро в какую-то маленькую сценку из очень пошлого и вульгарного романа. Он будил Илью жаркими поцелуями, лез нахально руками куда только не следует и всячески старался, чтобы на него отреагировали также пылко и живо. Илья каменным не был. Он был очень и очень отзывчивым, особенно по утрам, когда крепкий стояк упирался в чужое бедро. Тогда приходилось стонать в подушку, потому что всю утреннюю советскую гимнастику Курякин демонстрировал в постели и на великолепном теле Соло, будто неторопливо, если в запасе было полно времени, или же до постыдного быстро и горячо, вбиваясь в податливое тело так, что жалобно скрипела кровать. 

Такие пробуждения Илья втайне обожал, потому что, прилично воспитанный советский мужчина должен же когда-то просыпаться в постели не один. И что поделать, если душа выбрала капризного американца.


End file.
